2012-09-29 The Good Mark - Mandrake 2
"Jeeze Louise, man," says Kit, hefting two large suitcases through the tunnel and into the Throne Room. "You really need half your closet?" A joke, really, given as Devil bounds out from deeper within to greet them. This is for Mandrake's protection, after all; no one knows how long this business with this mysterious assassin will last, and so far, no one's breeched the Skull Cave. Devil wags his shaggy tail happily, careful to not press against the magician's injured leg, though is certainly happy as ever to see the man. He'll accompany them as Kit leads the way to a different part of the complex; an old office of some sort. It's been hurriedly cleaned, a few Trouble Lights strung up (( http://tinyurl.com/8eme7gk )). A couple of mattresses are stacked in the corner, covered in blankets, and there's even a pillow, too. At least everything's clean. With a large Brace on his leg from where the assassination's arrow pierced through his leg as he lets out a chuckle. "Half? Kind sir, that is 1/64th..." He chuckles for a moment, more half hearted than anything. The events of the past day still seem like a blur. "I...am sorry to impose..." He reaches down to give Devil a head rub. "You don't mind a roommate, right Devil?" He smiles to the wolf. He looks at the office, the trouble lights, and the new mattress and pillows, a warm smile appears on his face. "Thank Kit, for setting up this area...it is fantastic." He peers over his shoulder towards Kit. "It is just with Lothar...being..." He smiles at Kit, "Does the fear ever go away..." "I know, Leon," says Kit quietly, setting the suitcases down near the stacked mattresses. "And depends on the fear you mean, exactly. I realize that's kind of--wishy-washy, but, well--I just got to the point where I accepted that I wouldn't live a naturally long life-span. The eldest Walker died at fifty-three. The youngest at nineteen. No Walker has ever died of natural causes. I just--got to a point where I realized that dwelling on that would only drive me insane." He sets his hands on his hips and looks over to his friend. He rubs his face as he looks at Mandrake, as Devil sits on the floor near to the magician. "If you mean the fear for your friends and loved ones--no, that never, ever goes away. If you're lucky, you'll have friends and lovers who can take care of themselves in a fight, but--even then, that fear is always there." "I...I don't fear for my life, this is only but one stage in the journey." He smiles as he looks at Devil and then back at Kit. "But my friends...the ones I care about..." He hangs his head. "I can't help but feel that I am responsible." He shakes his head. "I should have seen it, or sense it, or something..." He lets out a sigh. "But she was so calm...collected. I didn't even sense the danger, not until it was way too late..." Tears form on the edge of his face as he looks at Kit. "I...should have done something." He pulls out of his pants pockets the quiver and communication device, along with a few of the arrows. "I just stare at these things, I know something is here...something to figure out..." He lets out a sigh, "But all I can see is her cold calculating eyes...such beauty and such cruelty." A sigh comes from the younger man, then Kit reaches out to take one of the crossbow bolts. He looks it over for a moment, then looks up to Mandrake. "You know, I--happened to get in touch with someone, earlier today. Just after leaving you at the hospital. I've--run into her before, or at least the Phantom has. She's--being set up, too, Leon. The woman you described--that costume was hers. She goes by Huntress, but I've seen her ride her motorcycle--she doesn't wear a helmet. And this--this stalking and killing someone--it doesn't track. I don't get that feeling about her. But--she might be a powerful ally--and you for her." He taps the butt-end of the bolt against his palm, carefully holding the other end just behind the point. "You did what you could," he says softly, brows knitting together. "Sometimes--all we can do is accept, and move on, as hard as that is..." It hurts him to see his friend like this, trying to come to terms with someone he holds close in the hospital. Kit has to wish there were something more he could do. Stares at the bolts. "Hmmmm...Huntress..." He says absently as Kit takes one of the arrows. "Hmmmmm...Huntress..." He shakes his head as he listens to Kit for a few more moments. "Setting her up? Why..." He lets out a sigh, if there is one thing he completely trusts Kit on, it is his judgment of a persons character. "Why set her up to through me...." He rubs his jaw, letting out a sigh. "I..I..I...am not that important I..." He pauses looking down at Devil, studying the Canine. "I, need to do more Kit..." He lets out a sigh, as he reaches deep pulling out a medallion, the one that lead him to Kit all of those years ago. "Fate, is speaking to me...to us. I am meant to help you. I need to do..." He slumps his shoulders further. "I need to dedicate myself, like you have..." He looks back at Kit. "No more, sitting on the sidelines." "Then do it," says Kit, quietly but firmly. "Don't worry about helping me, Leon. Worry about helping the people who can't get help. Help the people who will go unnoticed, as all these other super-powered people run about to deal with asteroids and alien invasions and what-not. Doing that--it makes you important. If you save one life--just one, small life--you become the most important thing in the world to them." He looks at that medallion, then back to Mandrake's eyes. "As for that--listen to it. It saved someone once before, I seem to recall." That's said with a smile; all those years ago, when it led the magician to him, and eventually kept him from making a very costly mistake. "We can figure out why Huntress is being dragged in--but for right now, focus on yourself. Focus on living up to what fate is telling you." Mandrake clutches the medallion close to his heart, smiling wistfully at Kit. "Aye...That it did. Saved two lives that day, all those moons ago." He slides it back into his pocket, looking at Kit. "Sage advice my friend." He moves to Kit and clasps him on the shoulder. "Very sage advice...Listen to the fates." He closes his eyes for a long moment as he spreads out with his mind, radiating calm. "Helping those who I can..." He says softly, before opening his eyes again. "That makes a lot of sense." He looks at Kit, his eyes gauzing into his friends for a moment. "Yes...very good, very good." He then looks back at Devil, petting the Wolf. "This Huntress...might know something..." His voice goes soft, "Working will help me." Devil, for once, is relatively quiet. He obviously relishes the attention, as always, but he can easily sense how--different, the mood is. Kit smiles anew, then nods once and says, "Good. Now, we need to figure out why these people want you. First off, I've got a phone number for Huntress; just tell her that Ki--wait." He pauses, arching a brow. "I don't know if she knows my name, and if she doesn't know I'm the Phantom, I'm not going to tell her. Just--tell her the guy with the wolf sent you." He reaches into his hip pocket and pulls out a piece of scrap paper. On it is a ten-digit telephone number, which he goes to hand to Mandrake. "I suggest you get in touch with her as soon as you feel up to it. I'll give the phone number to Rain, too, when I see her next. Just--remember to keep me out of the details..." A slight flush, there; he doesn't like being kept out of the loop when his friends are in trouble, especially then--but he can't help but think that one guy with the Good Mark medallion is tied into all of this somehow. Mandrake continues to pet Devil, as he crouches down in front of Devil, his hands wiggle for a moment, as he looks into Devil's eyes. Mandrake chuckles as he stands up. "Sage thoughts Devil." He chuckles. "You are also most wise." He smoothly takes the piece of paper, studying it for a long moment. "Ah, how is Lady Rain?" He gives his friend a sly look. "Y'all have nice Tea Parties?" He offers casually. "But I have not forgotten about that other matter..." He smiles sadly. "I have some thoughts about that." As for Devil--when the magician peers into the wolf's mind, he'll get the definite sense of unease, of sympathy for his human companions. They are hurt, if in an emotional sense, and that hurts him. He understands that he can't just bite this unseen enemy, that it takes the skill and patience of a hunt for prey--but he doesn't like it. He's known each human too long to like it. "Rain, is--well," says Kit, as another flush comes to his face--though this one is more of embarrassment. Like a lot of men raised with such "classic" (if not "nostalgic" and "old-fashioned") views on certain things, talking about intimate relationships is never easy, out of a sense of respect and a desire to not talk out of turn. "She, umm, well--she's all but left her original mentor, which--on the one hand, I'm glad for, but on the other, I'm sorry she felt she had to." A self-conscious shrug of his right shoulder. "I cleared out a store on the level above for her, though I'm not sure she'll use it very often. I was going to do the same for you, but--this came up, and..." He shakes his head. So many things popping up and demanding attention. Mandrake smiles at Devil, once more. "It will be alright, my friend." He then moves closer to Kit and embraces his friend in a brotherly hug. "Oh, my dear Kit. That was terribly crass of me. Just enjoy it, let what happens, happen. Such things work themselves out." He pulls back from his sudden embrace. "Ho! I once lived in the mountains. This room is more than enough for me...and once..." He chocks on his words. "Once Lothar, is back home...and I have...made adjustments. I can return to the Estate." He chuckles. "But I wouldn't mind keeping an office here, for the future...Maybe a nice leather couch? Of course, I will pay rent. Three or four large bones, should do it?" He winks at Devil. "Lothar will be back home before you know it," says Kit, embracing his friend warmly. "I've got--some experience in that sort of thing. Day or two of observation, then they'll send him home to rest. And don't worry about paying rent, okay? You've more than earned this meager offering. Much more. Though I'm sure you'll want to flee back to your estate as soon as possible..." A wider smile, there; considering how the focus of the Skull Cave is to simply let him rest between running around as Kit or patrolling as Phantom, there are so few amenities. Hot water is obtained by filling a container and heating it over a fire. At least there's indoor plumbing, thanks to tinkering with the men's bathroom--though only one toilet and one sink work. Close enough. "For now, have a seat on your bed, collect your thoughts, and I'll go make us some tea. I stopped by a tore Rain mentioned, and got a selection of teas, including more lavender. When I come back, you can tell me your thoughts on--on that other matter." He still has a hard time saying it; even thinking about it makes him tense. Someone perverting a Good Mark like that... Mandrake smiles back at Kit. "Ho! Flee, come now, the company here is much better than the Estate." He looks at Devil. "Hahaha! I wasn't paying you dear Kit! But for Devil, for renting out his portion of the Cave. The wolf is a most shrewd businessman, with a lot of moxie." He lets out a chuckle. "Ok, five bones...Devil, and not a bone more!" He reaches down and shakes the wolf's paw. "Bargained well and done." He cocks an eyebrow. "SEE! I am not the only one who thinks you need to broaden your shopping locales!" He moves to the bed, and flops on it, rather unceremoniously. "Yes, that other matter. We shall share a few words on this dark day." "Well, then, I'll--I'll let you two sort that out, then, and be back in a moment..." says Kit, knitting his brows in a semi-confused, mostly humorous look. He shakes his head and turns to head away from the converted office. Devil looks after the departing man, then back up to Mandrake and cocks his head a little. He can sense the new and growing resolve in the man, which heartens him. Maybe this unseen prey can be found and beaten soon after all. It'll be almost a good five minutes by the time Kit returns, and he does so with two tin cups and the teapot. "This is some jasmine tea I picked up," he says as he re-enters the room. "And by the way, you still owe me a tin cup, you know. You walked out with it the other day..." He grins as he goes to hand his friend one of the cups before filling it with tea, then doing the same for his own. It only then occurs to him that the room needs furniture. Well, milk crates are easily obtained, so. Mandrake gives Devil a rub on his head. "All is well." He offers the wolf as they relax on the Mattress. "Yes, a leather couch would be perfect...and a mysterious cabinet with a complex lock. Every magician needs to have one." He says to Devil, sagely. "I'll get you a small one too..." He smiles to Devil as he looks at Kit, taking his cup of tea. "Oh? Did I now...Hmmm...How dastardly of me." He smiles impishly at his friend. He reaches up under his hat with his free hand, pulling out a tin cup, which he slides towards Kit. "Ahhh! There it is!" He sips his tea. "Ahhh...very relaxing." Shaking his head and chuckling, Kit takes the cup and--shoves it into his pocket, for wont of something better to do with it. He fills his own cup then just holds onto the teapot as he sips his own tea. "So--tell me what thoughts you had on--on that guy," he says softly, unable to come up with a better descriptive that isn't profane. He eyes his friend over the rim of his cup, studying him as Devil heads over to the bed and unceremoniously climbs onto it the lay down and look at the humans. Sipping his drink. "This Scalawag, must have acquired his Mark Legitimately, or in touch with some power magic. I have done a little reading before..." He takes another sip and pushes through. "Before the attack, and such magic is not easily faked. Which means, somewhere there is power or good in this man." He takes another sip. "However, his blatant abuse of the Mark shows me he lacks full understanding of what he has, and is overconfident in his planet. Never tip your hand." That makes Kit arch a brow in thought, and he looks down into his tea as he swirls it a little. He wishes he had Rain's divination abilities; all he sees is tea-bits swirling in dark liquid. No answers to the questions. "Mm," is all he says for a moment, then he looks back up to his friend. "You think he inherited it or got it via magical means?" he asks, repeating what Mandrake said to make sure he understands. "What makes you think that, and what makes you think he doesn't understand what it means?" He's not disagreeing; he's really just curious. Mandrake smiles at Kit. "Recent events have shown me that, anything could happen. The third possibility is he did something we don't understand. But those two are the most likely." He takes another sip. "The next step is to find out what his true goal is...one goes not need a Mark to Commit Crime. There is something else at play." He smiles at Kit. "The Good Mark, is granted for the righteous deeds of a person and their kin. A payment for providing goodness in the world." He takes another sip. "When one abuses such magic, there are repercussions, the Universe has a lot of give in what it allows, but that is only good to an extent. If one taints goodness with wicked deeds, the Universe will take notice and restore order." He sips his drink. "But that takes time, and the amount of wickedness required is unknowable. But, the Fates will favor us in our task. To restore balance." "Hmm," says Kit, arching that brow again as he looks down to his tea once more. "Not sure I put much stock in the fates and all that, though I admit there's a lot of evidence for it. Then again, I'd almost prefer that to the yutz inheriting it. It would mean his ancestors earned the Phantom's honor and protection, but he failed to live up to that..." Kit has a "thing" about living up to one's ancestors. Not many people do, and he knows it--but when one doesn't, he admits to having a hard time with them sometimes. He can rarely help but think of the blood and sweat his own forefathers spent trying to help the world, trying to raise their sons to take over the mantle, training them to protect and help above all else. He huffs softly and takes a larger sip of the jasmine tea. Mandrake smiles at Kit. "It is all probabilities. I call them Fates. Your professors and Scientist friends call it, physics. But in the end, it is all a balance. Rules that have to be followed." He lets out a chuckle. "In this case, the name isn't important, just the concept." He finishes his tea. "Now, if he inherited it, the more likely choice, then he doesn't understand what the Mark means, what his obligation is." He smiles wider. "If he doesn't understand the true Value of the Mark, then he can convinced to give it up. Everything has a price, which means it is even more important to find out what he truly wants. He will trade the Mark for something that would forward him closer to his goal." He laughs. "Or at least what he thinks will further his true goal." "That's a good idea. I'd suggest you work on that, on trying to see if you can find what he wants to give the Good Mark up--but don't tell me any more about it. As long as it's in his possession, the Phantom must protect him." Kit grits his teeth, there, and for just a flash he's tempted to hurl his cup and the teapot both against a wall. But--that wouldn't really solve anything, and he'd get tense again cleaning it all up so the energy release wouldn't even matter very much. "I suggest you and Rain get together--you both have resources that will compliment each other on that task. And the huntress may be able to help as well; I don't know what resources she has, but like anyone else who runs around in a costume, she has to have something. I can't imagine her staying alive very long if she didn't." Mandrake smiles at his friend. "But that is rub isn't it. What it means to protect someone. When do you let a person touch the stove to learn what hot mean." He looks at his friend. "While Lady Rain and I, team up. I suggest you learn as much as you can about tough love. What are you protecting? His body, His Mind, His Soul?" He smiles. "For Redemption, a person needs to acknowledge their sins." He nods to Kit. "Yes, this Huntress and I shall have a very long chat...we have a lot to discuss." He says firmly. "Yes, you do," agrees Kit, brows lifting a little. "I'll--do what I can and keep you guys appraised. You--don't do the same." A small smile, there, then he offers to refill Mandrake's cup. "Listen, I'm going to go pore through the Chronicles to see if I can glean anything more from them. Maybe they'll help. In the meantime, you--have a good rest. Devil will keep you company, and if you need me, just tell him and he'll come get me, okay?" The wolf huffs softly in agreement, looking up at the magician with a canine smile. "I couldn't ask for a better bunk mate!" He smiles at Devil as he stretches out on his mattress, laying down fully. He pulls his hat down and over his face, as he gives in to fatigue. "Thank you again Kit, for listening and letting me stay here." His voice fades. "Read the Chronicles, accept that rules can be bended to a point. We will shall overcome, have faith my friend." He pats next to him, for Devil to join him. Devil hops back up to the stacked mattresses and lays down against Mandrake's side, resting his chin on the magician's chest. Kit smiles a little, then says, "Hey, friends help each other. No need for thanks, and no need for score-tallying. You've got my back, as the kids say these days." A beat's pause, then, "I'll see you in the morning, Leon." He sets the teapot on the floor near Mandrake in case he wants more during the night, then drains his own cup and gives a friendly wave before heading out of the room. With that, Mandrake drifts off to sleep, his soft snoring fills the room, his arm rests around Devil, holding the Wolf lightly. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs